


You don't need to worry

by gelos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelos/pseuds/gelos
Summary: inspired by the text post"what if there was a scene where sarah comes home from work just to have to take care of steve & steve’s visibly upset about how worn out she is & she just brushes a piece of hair behind his ear and softly says, dont worry. I can do this all day 🥺🥺🥺"
Relationships: Sarah Rogers & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	You don't need to worry

Steve's putting the keys to open the front door and he hears noise inside.

Sarah Rogers is a hardworking woman. So much that since Steve has been old enough to cook his own meals (which was pretty early) Sarah Rogers has been working double shifts and taking every possible odd job there is to make ends meet. So knowing his mom is home before him is enough to spark joy inside Steve, and a little worry too. Why is she home earlier? Is she sick? Has she lost her job?

In just the few seconds that it takes him to open the door, worry clouds the joy he initially felt.

His mom is in the chicken, reaching for the tea tags in the cupboard. She still has her work uniform on but she's barefoot and her hair is down. She immediately turns in surprise when the lock clicks as it opens, a tired smile draws on her face, "Hello, Stevie." 

"Hi, ma"

She puts the tea bags in two mugs, not even asking if Steve wants any because she knows he'll drink with her. 

"Home so soon? is everything okay?" Steve approaches the kitchen after hanging his coat and leaving his bag by the door. He tries to sounds as neutral as possible, he knows whenever he shows concern over his mom, she tries to brush it off and never really discloses. 

She always tells Steve the truth, always. Even when it's hard and complicated, even when it hurts to hear. But some things she never really says aloud, like how tired she is, how Steve hasn't seen her without bags under her eyes for more than weeks now; How even tho she doesn't make that much money, she stills finds a way to buy Steve his favorite pastrie once or twice a month. 

There are struggles parents never really discuss with their children. Over protection or embarrassment, to keep their innoccent view of the world, or most probably a combination of all these reasons. 

The thing is, kids always know. When they reach a certain age they start to understand what's around them. Steve's been aware as early as 8 years old. When his mom asked him how'd he feel if she weren't to be around at Saturday's anymore, or if she would stop dropping him at school with a kiss on the cheek and packed lunch with an extra dollar for a sweet. 

So he understands when in the kitchen, he sees Sarah shoulder's a bit heavy on her, her body a bit thinner than it should be. She's tired, plain tired. 

"I.. huh," a pause. "I asked to leave off work early today. Wasn't feeling very good." Again a small smile, one that doesn't really reach her blue eyes. 

Steve is about to talk when she rests her palm on his face, gently patting him. "All is good, Stevie. I'm okay now."

"Ma, you're working too much." 

There isn't an answer.

"Im old enough now. I can start working, Ma. I know Mr. Hudson needs someone part time on his shop down the road and it pays decent so I can-" 

"There's no need, love, I'm ok." She comes closer again, "You focus on school and I'll worry about paying bills and working. You'll have plenty of time for that in a few years." 

"But, ma, you look so tired I can't go everyday and watch you work yourself out to a point of feeling unwell. I'll do it for you, I can work, and you can drop a shift or two and have a decent day off cause you haven't had one of those in how long time now and imagine what - "

"Honey, honey, listen," She drops her mug on the counter. Looks him straight in the eyes like she means business, but the look is not harsh or cold. It's warm and there's a smile to it. She's saying listen now, this is important. 

"I know you can. You're smart and resourfull. You're also the most decisive person I've ever met, there's nothing in the world you can't achieve if you set your mind to it," she pushes a strand of Steves hair behind his ear, "So I know if I ever need your help, you'll be more than happy to." 

She kisses the top of his head. With what you could call a smirk, she says "Haven't I told you this before so may times? You don't need to worry, I can do this all day."


End file.
